The present invention relates to systems and methods for increasing situational awareness of an operator carrying, integrating, wearing, and using a combination of equipment items in a variety of operating environments with ergonomically compatible and compact configurations enabling rapid access, viewing, interaction, or stowage with a minimum of movement and within a field of view and hand/equipment positioning or use associated with use of one or more of the equipment items. Embodiments can include apparatuses and methods associated with a ruggedized hands-free body mounted portable display device holder.
Exemplary systems and methods for increasing operator situational awareness can include components and relationships between components associated with carrying, integrating, and using equipment items in a variety of operating environments and missions including a wearable portable electronic device with display and a hands-free body mounted device holder having one or more ruggedized and compact form factor configurations enabling rapid access, manipulation, interaction, viewing, and stowage within one or more field(s) of view(s). The exemplary holder and mounting, orienting, and operational/movement relationship(s) with other equipment items enable ergonomically and cognitive/view interaction compatible holding, positioning, operating and/or wear of electronic device with a way that is compatible other equipment items.
In particular, various embodiments are provided which enable an operator to use a combination equipment together in a body mounted system which increase situational awareness and ability to operate using a variety of body mounted equipment as well as carried equipment that reduce mass or streamline the operator's equipment loadout that is carried on their body, e.g., body armor with equipment mounting loops or sewn strips.
Previous methods or apparatuses for carrying electronic devices such as tablet computers, portable computers with a display, etc. was in a pocket, pouch, or ruck sack. This made the use of the device very inaccessible during movement with equipment such as hiking, combat operations, first responder activities such as firefighting activities, etc. Lack of ability to rapidly access and store such electronic devices creates significant disadvantages for personnel attempting to use them while maintaining situational awareness.
Embodiments of the invention can include a tactical hands free electronic device holder. One purpose of various embodiments is to provide an operator with an ability to access tactical applications such as maps, global positioning system (GPS) systems, critical data while maintaining positive control of their equipment during an operation or movement. Embodiments of this invention are capable of being coupled with a wide variety of systems or body related supporting structures. Another advantage is that it can be fabricated with tools and equipment which is found in a field setting such as in remote areas and fabricated from field manufacturable or adjustable materials such as thermoplastics such as KYDEX®, which allows for manufacturing to fit or support a variety of electronic devices to be molded or fitted into the holder. Field manufacturability was also a key feature of various embodiments. Exemplary embodiments of this invention were designed, manufactured, tested, and adjusted/redesigned entirely in the field (e.g., Afghanistan). Thus, some aspects of utility in various embodiments come from ability to design, manufacture, and field test at a forward deployed or point of use location far from conventional manufacturing capabilities. Forward manufacturing is now an imperative given attacks on logistics chains are now a certainty in high intensity warfare. Similarly in austere locations, e.g., Mars or space, ability to manufacture without access to traditional supply chains is a critical requirement.
Embodiments of this disclosure were also designed with individual ergonomics in mind. For example, embodiments of this disclosure can attach directly to soldier's body armor at chest level. At some soldier carries an electronic device such as a smartphone or tablet in a pocket or bag. Ergonomically, this is a very inefficient way to carry an electronic device with tactically pertinent data into combat. An operator or soldier is required to take cover or be covered while trying to manipulate the electronic device while losing ability to fire at targets.
In particular examples, U.S. Special Forces operators requested an ability to carry a tablet on their kit that was readily accessible, easy to use, and allowed for hands free operation which was compatible with their movements, body postures, and uses of equipment (e.g., is positioned for use or rapid availability while carrying weapons and gear including body armor, helmet, etc. Special Forces Teams have a need for an ability to access critical data such as, GPS, Mapping, Targeting and other types of data. It is crucial that they have the ability to maintain situational awareness and positive control of their weapon, including ability to reduce eye movement from a field of view associated with aiming a rifle or minimizing eye and hand path movement, during combat missions, while accessing this information.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a body mounted ruggedized portable display device holder attaches to a centered (left to right) portion of body armor above magazine holders to allow for hands free viewing while being able to withdraw magazines from the magazine holders. When not in use, exemplary holder folds out of the way of the magazine holders or pouches or other user equipment carried on the user's body or by the user or in proximity to a user when in stowed position holder protects the tablet screen. An exemplary hinge made from ¼″ all thread to provide sturdy reliable operation.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.